Comforting a Speedster
by GhostDog401
Summary: Post Depths "Wally," the man whispered softly. "You need someone to talk to; I'm just trying to help." "I don't want your help," Wally screamed. "I don't need it! Everyone's trying to help me! Why won't anyone just leave me alone!" Sometimes even heroes, need heroes Barry and Wally Father/Son bonding Rated T for safety, could probably be high K Plus


**Comforting a Speedster**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Characters: Wally West/Kid Flash, Barry Allen/Flash  
Pairings: Father/Son stuff for Barry and Wally, Spitfire  
Episode: Post Depths**

Wally sat on the couch of his, no _they're_ apartment, she wasn't gone, she wasn't dead; there was no use in dropping her name from his thoughts.

Sighing he placed his head in his hands and looked at his watch, wincing slightly as the numbers blinked up at him. _3:00 AM._

_You need to sleep Wall-Man, _he thought to himself tiredly, but he couldn't. Not when he knew the room across from his was empty and collecting dust. Not when he knew that there would be no spitfire blond waiting for him in the morning, burning yet another attempt at French toast.

He sighed and laying down tried to fall asleep, knowing that when he did his dreams would turn into nightmares as he watched aliens vaporize Artemis, as he watched her die over and over.

"Come on Wallace_," _he growled at himself. "Not sleeping isn't going to help anyone. Not her and especially not you. She'll come back, she promised, she'll come back."

He felt tears come to his eyes as he sobbed softly, listening to Nelson whine on the ground linking his hand softly as his emotions transferred to his dog.

"It's not fair," he growled grabbing a throw pillow and throwing it at the nearest wall. "Why couldn't someone else have gone?! Why did it have to be her?! Why couldn't it have been me?!" With each sentence, each question, more pillows and other objects joined the pillow on the ground, before he was left panting.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" He whispered, putting his hands up to his face. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

He was pulled out of his mourning by a soft banging on the door. Freezing he looked down at the dog at his feet who was wagging his tail wildly and barking, prancing around, both hoping for the same person, only one knowing it wasn't possible.

"Shhh, Nelson," he scolded the dog softly, before wiping away stray tears and walking up to the door. With an uneasy breath he opened it, "Couldn't this have waited til morning? I mean what kinda neighbor comes over at—"

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw just who was behind the door, his eyes narrowing he growled, "what do you want? I thought you had a new partner to go to for help."

He didn't care that he was speaking to his father in all, but blood, he didn't care when he saw the pained expression cross the blond man's face, or the way his blue eyes refused to meet his green ones.

"Wally," the man whispered softly. "You need someone to talk to; I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help," Wally screamed. "I don't need it! Everyone's _trying _to help me! Why won't anyone just leave me alone?!"

With that he slammed the door, before stomping over to the couch and punching it, causing the fabric to rip and his hand to delve into the soft stuffing inside.

"Wally?" He heard his uncle call from outside. "Wally open this door right now!"

"Leave me alone!" Wally screamed. "Go play with your oh so precious grandson from the future, after all you don't have to slow down for him!"

"Is this what this is about?!" His uncle asked exasperated. "Wally I'm not trying to replace you, you quit the hero biz, it's no different than Artemis and Ro—Red Arrow."

"Oh yes and that switch went over great!" He screamed back, refusing to look at the door.

"You're dating her!" Barry screamed, before the door was flung open and he stared into the wild green eyes of his nephew. The older man watched as a mixture of pain, grief, and regret filled them and he realized his mistake. "Oh my gosh, Wally I didn't mean—I just it came out. I forgot that—"

"Forgot what?! That she's dead!" Wally screamed loudly at the man he once idolized. "That she's been gone for almost two weeks and all anyone will do is come over and tell me that they're sorry. That I should move on. That I can't change the past!"

"I get it everyone needs to watch me in my oh so fragile state! Well get this I don't want people pitying me! I don't want people helping me! I just want to be left alone! I don't want to see Nightwing, I don't want to see M'gann or Supey, and I especially don't want to see _you._"

Strong hands grabbed his arms and Wally trashed against them, "Wally you need to calm down, you're starting to vibrate through the floor."

The red head looked down for a moment, watching the soles of his shoes sink into the carpet of his, they're home. Slowly he stopped, but he remained tense.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you?" His uncle asked.

"Why can't you see I don't want your help?!" Wally screamed, ignoring how his voice seemed to be stuck at this volume.

With that he squirmed out of his uncle's grip and did what he did best, he ran. Tears stinging his eyes he watched as Paris, then Rome, then Russia, all flashed in and out of view and yet he kept running.

His body ached as he reused forgotten muscles and his stomach growled loudly, begging him to stop and eat. However, he didn't want to stop, not until he found her, not until he made sure she was okay.

He felt the soles of his shoes melt away to nothing and his socks form holes allowing shards of rubble to dig into his feet, but he didn't care, he just needed to find her.

"Wally stop?!" A voice reached his ears, a voice he recognized, he ignored it.

He always ran away from everything, his problems, his self doubts, why should now be any different?

He would've kept running stuck in his own grief, but something, no someone stopped him. A red gloved hand grabbed onto his arm and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Once Wally had realized who it was he growled, "Why'd you stop me?! I was going to find her?! She said she'd come back! We had plans."

The older man in front of him said nothing; he only pulled his nephew into a hug and held him tightly.

For a second Wally just sat there shocked before he crumbled into his uncle's embrace, something he hadn't done since he was ten, and clung to him tightly, worried that if he let go he'd disappear as well.

"She said she'd come back, we we're going to go out to eat because she burns everything and I'm the only one who can eat it. We were going to see The Avengers after or maybe not because she thinks superhero movies aren't real enough," he sobbed to his uncle.

She said she'd come back. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to die," tears streamed down Wally's face as all the what if's entered his mind. All the ways she could die by Kaldur's side.

Barry closed his eyes and whispered softly, "They never are." Before silence filled the night except for the faint sobs of the twenty-one year old he held.

**I feel bad for Wally….anyways this seemed a little OOC to me but hey Wally change _a lot _in 5 years, honestly I believe he and M'gann have changed the most, so who knows.**

**Review Please :D**


End file.
